Welcome Back Carlisle
by newfanficfan
Summary: As Alice, Edward and Bella make arrangements to return from Italy, the rest of the Cullens lay the groundwork for their return to Forks. This is a one shot of Carlisle's first visit to the hospital Bella visited, so very often, while they were away.


_**While Alice, Bella and Edward made their way back to Forks, the rest of the Cullens were busy making arrangements for the family to return to Forks as well. This is a one shot of Carlisle at the hospital.**_

**_Sorry, nothing new really, just forgot to add the disclaimer. Stephenie Meyer owns all of the characters and the stories, I just like playing with them. _**

I made it to my office. It felt odd opening the door. When we left in September, I had no intention of returning here, yet, it still felt like MY office. There were a few patient files on my desk already. Along with a note from Dr. Gerandy to call him after I'd had a chance to review the files. It was a bit unusual to have files left for me already. I'd only officially been accepted back into practice this morning. No one was actually expecting me to be in until next week. I guess they were still short handed.

After calling Esme to let her know I'd be later than planned, I sat down at my desk and eyed to expanded file folder. This was a strange way to package patient files. Usually, the manila folders would simply be stacked on top of each other. Then I noticed the name on the outside of the expanding file, Isabella Marie Swan. Good Lord, this was all one patient! Bella. I felt dread seeping into my bones as I pulled the file closer. Bella was always accident prone and her file had been thick before we left, but nothing like this.

The admission and release papers were filed so that the most recent visits were on top. I flipped the stack over to go through the pile chronologically.

September 15:

Visit to Swan residence by Dr. Gerandy. Pt. states she was lost in woods. Pt. located by Sam Uley at 2:00 a.m. Patient appears to be suffering from exhaustion, dehydration and mild disorientation. Pt. is aware of identity and surroundings, but has trouble tracking conversation and answering questions. Pt. reiterated that she was not harmed. No signs of external injuries. I will follow up with house call later today to assess progress.

September 16

Visit to Swan residence by Dr. Gerandy. Patient's father stated patient was sleeping and had declined food all day. Patients father refused to allow me to examine her, stating he was afraid she would become frightened. I fear catatonia.

September 17-21

After multiple visits to the Swan residence I am convinced that Isabella has lapsed into a catatonic state. She is still refusing to eat and has not left her room. I warned her father that if there is no improvement we may have to hospitalize her. He assured me that Isabella's mother is arriving tomorrow and they will make that decision together.

_Dear God what have we done? _If I were still human, I would be nauseous by now. As it was I was having trouble breathing normally, it felt like panic. I was only through the first six pages….

I started scanning, at some point in the past six months the school nurse had begun sending her evaluations and summaries of Bella's visits to her office to the hospital. This began when she became concerned over Bella's obvious weight loss. She'd begun to insist on weighing Bella each time she came into the office, regardless of the reason or injury.

Over the course of the next four months, Bella had suffered broken fingers, minor scrapes that required bandaids, two fainting spells and had lost 15 pounds. The nurse always included an assessment on Bella's "mental state," it never changed. She would only speak if asked a direct question, would not make eye contact, seemed to be in a semi-conscious state. She weighed 95 pounds at the last visit to the school nurse in early January.

_Sweet Jesus, 95 pounds! She didn't have fifteen pounds to lose in the first place. She was always thin, I can't even imagine her frame that frail._

In mid January, the Emergency Room visits suddenly started up again. This after a notation in her chart stating that Charlie had contacted Dr. Snow asking for a referral for a psychiatrist or therapist. The follow up to _that_ contact stated that Bella had refused to meet with a therapist, but had at least made plans to spend time with a friend.

No doubt she would refuse to speak to a therapist. What could she possibly tell them that wouldn't lead to her being locked up? We should never have agreed to stay away from her. She had no one to turn to. I'd been so focused on Edward, I'd completely negated Bella's feelings, all of her feelings, not just her love for Edward, her love for all of us. This wasn't a teenage girl getting dumped, we took away her reality. She must have thought she was going insane.

From January until just a few weeks ago, Bella had suffered two concussions, various cuts, abrasions and contusions, broken fingers, and sprained ankles and wrists. Twice she'd been treated for minor rib fractures. What was that girl doing? All of the visits blamed tripping and stumbling, but the severity of the injuries belied that scenario. All of the discharge papers stated the she was being released to be driven home by one Jacob Black. That can't be good.

If I didn't know better, I'd say Bella had taken up moto-cross or skate boarding. Maybe I don't know better. Maybe she was trying to hurt herself, no, not Bella. Maybe she was just trying to feel…something.

Alice had stated that Bella had jumped off the cliff for recreational purposes, that didn't sound like Bella at all. How much did our leaving change her? Was she so addicted to danger that she'd started seeking it out? Was she lying to Alice? Had she been trying to harm herself? Worse? I can't think about that, ever, especially around Edward. At least she'd stopped starving herself. By her last visit her weight had at least been back into triple digits, only 102, but the trend was better than it had been in the fall. I can't believe she'd start taking better care of herself only to try to end her life. At least I'm going to try very hard not to believe that.

I picked up the phone to have Dr. Gerandy paged.

When he arrived, he didn't have a lot to say.

"Welcome back Carlisle. I see you've found the chart I left for you. It appears you've had a chance to look it over?"

"I have, however, I'm not sure why you've left it for me" I replied.

"Aren't you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. "I would think you would know exactly why I would assume this case would be of particular interest to you. At any rate, it is your case now, isn't it? I'm sure you'll be seeing more of Bella than I will. Of course I'm assuming that Edward will be returning to Forks as well?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Well then, I won't keep you" he said turning to go. As he approached the door, he said hello to someone, and turned back to me, "It seems the new charge nurse is here to see you as well. Welcome back Carlisle, you've been an excellent physician and we are thrilled to have you back. Your presence is a definite benefit to our community. I just hope the return of the rest of your family is as beneficial to one resident in particular." He left then, and I rose to greet the new charge nurse, she didn't wait for me to come to the door before knocking on the frame and poking her head in.

"Carlisle, I'm not actually here as the new charge nurse, though that is my title here. I'm not sure you're aware of my husband passing?" It was Sue Clearwater.

"I was just informed Sue," I replied as calmly as I could, "I wanted to give my condolences. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you need to take some extra time off?"

"No thank you, I'm actually still on bereavement leave, as I said, I'm not actually here as the new charge nurse. I'm here as the newest member of the tribal council for the Quileute Nation. You see, with Harry passing, I took his place on the tribal council. As an elder on the council I have been made aware of certain _realities_ that are often mistaken as _myth_. Should I close the door?"

"Yes, yes please Sue, as long as you're comfortable with that," I said.

She closed the door and turned back to me, "I believe that you won't hurt me. I've worked at this hospital for twenty years, and in that time, I've seen many things, but I've never seen a physician with more patience and skill than you. But now I understand more. Now I understand why you never seem to get tired, how you can suture so quickly, how you seem to have a sixth sense, why you always schedule a day off when the sun is out?" She raised her eyebrow with that question, I understood the silent question and nodded my acknowledgement. "With my new role within the tribe, comes new responsibility, I'm here to ask if your family plans to honor our treaty."

"Of course we will," I stated completely at a loss, we don't hunt humans, they know this. Before I could continue to reiterate, she started again.

"Isabella Swan left with you daughter two days ago, Charlie doesn't know where she is, will she be returning to Forks?" I nodded. "Will she still be able to go out in the sun, in public?" And it all became quite clear.

I didn't answer. I didn't get a chance, she was already speaking again, "I know I don't have to remind you of anything, your memory is perfect, even after all these years," she continued. "But what you should know is that we value the heartbeat of EVERY human. Chief Swan and Billy Black are very close. We consider the Swans family, practically tribal members themselves. Charlie was my late husband's best friend. We intend to protect Bella as if she's one of our own." She gave me a final look and turned to open the door, she turned back after the door was open and said, more for the benefit of anyone in the hall than for me, "Welcome back Dr. Cullen, I'm looking forward to working with you again."

Shit. This just gets better and better.

The phone rang, it was Esme, telling me that the plane would be landing early tomorrow morning in Seattle. So, relieved that all three of them would be home safely soon, I can't help wondering what we would find once we could finally lay our eyes on Bella again. God I hope this latest crisis didn't send her completely over the edge.


End file.
